The Adventures of Five Strange Baby Teeth
by splitpea202
Summary: Not all of the mini tooth fairies are alike. Join Baby Tooth and her four strange sisters as they embark on all sorts of adventures, get into mischeif, meet new spirits, and team up with Jack Frost and Sandy! (Won't make as much since later unless you read my other story Sandy the Prankster and his Partner Jack Frost).
1. Introduction

The baby teeth look exactly like each other most of the time. But if you look closely you'll notice that all of them have their one little tick that makes them unique -_most of the time_- personality wise. Very rarely will one of them have a physical genetic anomaly to go with it.

The little fairy known by Baby Tooth to Jack and the rest of the Guardians is one of these few. She had a gold feather one her head instead of the usual green, and her left eye instead of being a violet like all the other fairies was a lovely ice blue. Not only that, but she was also a bit infamous among the other fairies for being a bit feistier that the rest.

Sadly for her this often led to the others pulling little bouts of mischief that often led to a bad day for her.

One of her different friends was currently crying to her while on Baby tooth's little bed. This particular fairy was incredibly shy.

And by incredibly, I mean _incredibly._

Not only was she just naturally shy and bashful but it was made even worse because she got teased a lot for having a strange orange feather on her head. It confused everyone, even their mother Toothiana, as how she wound up with an _orange_ feather.

Anyhow, she was currently crying into Baby Tooth's lap because some of the more spiteful, mean fairies decided to not only make fun of her for her strange orange feather, but they also poured water onto her bed. And the worst part was that they couldn't go to their mother, because they couldn't prove that they did it and that the little orange feathered one didn't just wet her bed in her sleep.

So Baby Tooth did what she could to soothe her sister and make her feel better, by softly stroking the others tiny, shaking shoulders.

Baby Tooth was interrupted from this by the squeaked arrivals of the other three 'special' fairies as their mother called them affectionately.

Baby Tooth looked up and looked up to see her sister who had a lovely baby blue ribbon tied around he little neck. This Fairy got it from a little girl who was having a nightmare. Normally the tooth fairies would let the Sandman deal with these, but this little fairy, knowing that the Sandman was an hour away, woke the little girl up from the horrible nightmare. The chilled seeing the little fairy with her tooth thanked her and told her to wait there. The little fairy deciding to be kind did so until the child came back with the ribbon and tied it around her neck as a gift_. "To show that you that I thank you and so I know it's you when I lose another tooth!"_ the child had said with happiness written all over her face.

Behind that one was another who had another bizarre colored head feather. This one instead of having a gold or orange feather had one that was a bright shade of pink.

Beside the one with the pink feather, fluttered one who always carried around five little paint brushes. She was given them by a child who woke up when she was admiring a painting in the child's room. Noticing the fairy's excitement over art and painting, the small girl had given her five small paint brushes from a set of miniature things her parents had given her. Seeing them as useless to anyone except the Fairy the child had caught the fairy then tied together the five paint brushes with some light purple yarn then given them to the Fairy. The Fairy wore them always on her back with the string over one of her shoulders and the paint brushes resting in between her two wings.

The three fairies seeing their crying sister quickly went to go comfort the orange feathered one with chirped comforts, and kindly squeaks.

Baby Tooth feeling irritated that the mean group of fairies and wanting to get away from them with her strange sisters decided that they should go see Jack Frost. Thinking about it, and liking it the more she thought about it quickly squeaked out her plan to her sisters.

Her sisters thought about it. Lately they had been a bit over worked trying to catch up with all the kids losing teeth (it was Halloween soon, they all shuddered at the thought of cavities) and the spiteful fairies were being lazy and made them pick up the slack.

And visiting Jack and his perfect white teeth _did_ seem like a fun idea…

The one with the paint brushes eventually chirped out a _Why not?_ The one with the ribbon smiled and squeaked out _Seems like a great chance to take a break!_

The ones with the orange and pink feathers seemed to make up there minds at that.

Baby Tooth smiled at them. To Jack's lake it was!

* * *

**God Dang _another_ story?!**

**What the hell is up with me?!**

**Ok, this was bopping around in my head after writing Sandy the Prankster and his partner Jack Frost. And just demanded to be written. And it's going to get better later, this is just an introduction.**

**And I apoligize if it seems confusing, don't worry they all get names later on.**

**Anyway review and all that goodness.**


	2. Revenge of the Glow Fairies

The Tooth Fairies are incredibly sneaky little devils.

They kind of have to be to sneak a coin under a pillow with a head on it and leave with a child's tooth, which sometimes had their hand wrapped around it.

But despite all this, is it surprisingly hard to sneak out of the Tooth Palace.

Which our little quintet was currently doing.

_Duck!_ squeaked the pink one, ducking behind one of large palace spires while the rest of them flitted to her location. They stayed there until the clump of busy fairies flew past with coins in their hands.

_Okay. Coast clear._ She squeaked again, when she didn't spy any other tooth fairies nearby. _Come on, hurry, we're almost to the exit!_

Baby Tooth and the other three nodded their understanding, and all of them quickly darted to the large exit out of the Tooth Palace and into their route to the United States and more specifically to Jack's lake in Burgess, Pennsylvania…

…Only to have to duck behind something again halfway there.

Baby Tooth silently cursed the fact that they worked in such a busy place with everyone needing to be accounted for so often. Sure they had all asked for a break for the night since they were in need of one, but if they were caught then they would have to explain where they were going. And Baby Tooth did NOT want to fly with the snooty bunch who always hung around their mother.

Luckily they were not caught and they got out of the exit quickly enough to all their amazement.

_I can't believe it._ Chirped the one with the orange feather after an hour of flying, _We actually snuck out!_

Their flight went uninterrupted and continued in calm comfortable silence until they reached Jack's lake which was still frozen over even in the middle of autumn.

Only one problem.

No Jack Frost.

Baby Tooth was naturally upset and worried. Today was Saturday! He was always in Burgess on Saturdays because Jamie and the group of believers were of from school and could stay up late. The other mini tooth's knew this as well and were nervously glancing around the moonlit lake.

_Maybe he's in the forest?_ The one with the ribbon suggested. _Doesn't he have a huge hollowed out tree he sleeps in?_

_True!_ Baby Tooth exclaimed. _Let's go find his tree!_

Feeling better, the quintet quickly flew off towards the thicker part of the forest, behind the lake. Staying high, and stealthily avoiding owls they found the fat, hollow tree that was Jack's home during the northern winter in a matter of minutes.

Only to find no Jack. Again.

_Aw! We missed him!_ The one with the paint brushes cried. _Maybe he's still with the Burge-Squeeah! Are those what I think those are?!_

The other fairies quickly moved out the way of their excited sister, who quickly darted in the tree and squealed some more. _They are what I thought they were! Yay!_ After that the entire quartet outside heard was squeaks of joy and excitement. Curious as to what got the artistic one so happy they threw manners to the wind and darted in to find their sister flitting above five paint cans.

Five paint cans which were covered in splatters and drip marks of glowing paint.

The four stared at their sister in silence until the one with the ribbon inquired as to why she was having a spaz attack.

_It's paint! And it's glowing!_ She squealed. _It's so cool! Imagine what it would look like on a bed! Or some nightlights!_

_Or on someone's feathers?_ The orange one suggested. This comment earned her four surprised stares. _What? I think it would be interesting._ They all spotted a mischievous glint in her eyes. _We could scare our snotty sisters, make them think the water they put in my bed had something in it. It'd be funny._

All the rest of the fairies could do was stare. For as long as they had stuck together, they thought the orange feathered one didn't have a mean streak. This revelation left them stunned.

_That seems like a cool idea._ The one with the pink feather said after a while. _Haven't they done mean something to all of us?_

The others thought about it. They all were due some form of revenge…

…And this seemed like the perfect way to get it.

_I'm in_. Baby Tooth squeaked, evil glee all over her face. She looked at the ones with the paint brushes and the ribbon. You two in?

_Definitely._ Squeaked the one with the paint brushes. The one with the ribbon nodded her joining.

_Perfect._ Purred the one with the orange feather, sharing matching evil grins with her sisters. _Now… How are we going to open the paint cans?_

The others thought about it and looked around.

I found a screw driver. The one with the ribbon squeaked. Picking it up and struggling to drag it over from its spot behind some cans of silly string. Baby Tooth quickly flew over and helped her position it between the paint can and the lid, so it was firmly in between the two. Luckily the lids looked like they weren't on too tight, so they should only have to do this once with each can. The others flitted over and grabbed the handle. They all shared a look.

_On three._ Baby Tooth said. Nodding their understanding, the others prepared themselves.

The paint cans were given five glares of determination. Five Baby Teeth- especially five very _determined_ one- could be incredibly strong when they wanted to be.

THE-ADVENTURES-OF-FIVE-STRANGE-BABY-TEETH

Jack and Sandy had no clue how to react.

Jack had just come from spending the day with seven very excited kids who quickly dragged him out side to play tag and then later dragged him inside Jamie's house to watch a movie with them. After it ended he had met Sandy outside, since it was now there scheduled prank planning time.

Suggesting they go to his hidey hole during northern winter, they had flown in the direction of the tree, not expecting anything in the tree.

Unsurprisingly they were shocked to find five Baby Teeth struggling to open the can of green glow paint with a screw driver.

Not sure how to react, they just stood there, wondering what the hell the fairies were doing there, while watching three pull down on the screwdriver, while one with some itty- bitty paint brushes pulled up on the lid, and one with a pink head feather jumped up and down on the screw driver.

Finally coming to his senses, Jack cleared his throat,"Um…Baby Teeth?"

Five pairs of little eyes stared at him with the look of a kid who just got caught stealing form the cookie jar.

"Hey. Why are you guys here?" Jack said, while climbing in his little home.

Baby Tooth, coming out of her frozen state, guiltily squeaked that they wanted to play with him, while scratching the back of her head.

"Ok… you guys know I was still at Jamie's, right?" He said. When they shook their heads no, he continued, "Alright… Why were you lot trying to open paint cans?"

The orange one piped up before Baby Tooth could speak. Quickly she told Jack of how there was a group of mean tooth collector fairies who pulled mean pranks on them and their plan for revenge.

"…Huh." Jack said, leaning back against the wood near the entrance. "What do you think, Sandy? Should we help them?"

Sandy, looking impressed at the Baby Teeth's plan, nodded his affirmative.

Who knew the Baby Teeth could be so evil to one another?

Sandy and Jack sure didn't.

"Great! But first," Jack started, "You four," He gestured to the four unnamed baby teeth. "Need names so Sandy and I know who we're talking to."

Sandy nodded with this statement. The Baby Teeth thought about it, and seeing the logic in that statement, squeaked their approval.

"Okay. You. The one with the orange feather. Why don't we call you… hmm… Shy?" Noticing the orange one now known as Shy, edging to hide behind her sisters.

The other Baby Teeth squeaked their approval of the name. The orange one, thinking about it, hugged Jack's nose in happiness then quickly flitted behind the heterochromatic Baby Tooth.

"Great, now the one with the pink feather… How about… What, Sandy? You think she should be called Highlighter? Why?" Jack and the Baby Teeth all stared at Sandy.

Sandy quickly defended his choice by miming that her head feather reminded him of a pink high lighter.

The fairy with the blue ribbon said that the pink one should be called Sharpie. _Because your head feather is like a high lighter and your really good at noticing things!_ She squeaked out excitedly.

So the pink one was forever known as Sharpie afterwards (Not that she ever disapproved).

"Okie dokie... What about the one with the paint brushes? What about…Bubblegum? Wow Sandy you're just coming up with names today." Jack said after seeing a sand picture of a bubble gum and a bubble gum machine. "So what do you think?" He asked the one with the paint brushes.

She chirped out her affirmative and quickly hugged the Sandman in thanks.

Now it was just the one fairy with the blue ribbon that had no name.

"Um… I don't know…" Jack said scratching his head.

"How about Pixie?" A voice asked.

Jack yelped and everyone in the tree started at the girl's voice.

"What the…" Jack spluttered, and spotted a strange girl in a black hoodie that had striped neon green, dark purple, black sleeves with the hood up that was floating outside the tree. "_Hallow!_ Don't do that! What are you doing here anyway? It's not Halloween yet!"

Hallow, the spirit of Halloween shrugged. "Saw you here. Halloween's a week away and I wanted to let you know that you can make it be cold and make everything frosted over -not the street or sidewalks, mind you-, but to not make it snow. I overheard you naming the Tooth Collectors over there and you seemed stumped and I thought, _Why not Pixie_? So? You like?"

The Baby Tooth in question nodded.

"Okay then, my business here is done. Talk to you later people." The chocolate brown haired girl then flew of to… where ever it was that the Halloween spirit lived at.

"Well that was odd." Jack stated after a few moments of silence. "Now are we going to do this or not?"

The fairies quickly squeaked their _Yes!_ after shaking themselves out of their stupors.

**THE-ADVENTURES-OF-FIVE-STRANGE-BABY-TEETH**

To say the strange Baby Teeth got a few shocked looks was an understatement.

Every single head in the Tooth Palace turned to look at them as they flew to their Mother.

"Incisor, Hampton, Virginia- _SKREEE! Baby Tooth what happened?!_" The Tooth Fairy, Toothiana shrieked when she saw them.

With Good reason.

The quintet of strange baby teeth were _glowing_.

Each of them had coated there feathers with the glow in the dark paint that matched there color patterns _perfectly_. Of course, they had washed Bubblegum's paint brushes so it wasn't obvious as to _why _they were glowing.

The glowing Quintet, looked at on another and had Sharpie spin the -totally false- tale of how they were comforting Shy and that suddenly they wound up glowing after cleaning up some liquid that had mysteriously ended up in her bed.

The spiteful group of fairies, upon hearing this freaked out. THEY didn't want to end up glowing! Who knows what else could be happening to the glowing quintet!

So they immediately confessed their prank to them and their Mother and began apologizing like crazy.

"_What?!_ Girls! How could you be so mean?! Look at them their glowing! You're all assigned to coin distribution duty for the month! Toothiana screeched.

"Now girls," She started looking at the quintet worriedly, "Are you okay? How do you feel? You can still do tooth runs? Are you sure?" She asked upon hearing that they still felt good enough to fly. Really they flew over from there bed chambers to here! They were fine! "Alright then…"

Later that night, the quintet, sleeping together in Pixie's bed, high-fived and grinned at each other.

They were _so_ going on another trip like that again!

* * *

**God Damn the writing bugs bit me _hard_...**

**You guys are lucky you know that? you get a new story and a new chapter all in one day.**

**Anyway... For my other story, I'm taking requests! Just log in when you give me it. Guest reviews will be ignored since they hide from me after I read them once.**

**Also review please! :D**


End file.
